Rewritten: A Chance To Be Happy
by iceheartprincess
Summary: Two people who were given a second chance in love.


**Author's Note: And I'm alive! I'm so sorry if I abandoned my stories. Real stuff happens and writing was no longer my priority. I enjoyed reading though. When I re-read this story, I felt the need to finish it. I wanted to see how will their story end. I wanted to know if they indeed had the chance to be happy again. So yeah, I am hoping that you will also give this story a chance. Thank you guys for your usual support. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **So here it goes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

* * *

"I want...you...now" I said in between breaths as I explored her mouth with my tongue. A soft moan escaped from her lips as I continued to move my hands over her body.

"What the hell! Natsume!" I heard a shout. I lazily looked over to the source of the voice.

"Hn" I managed to reply. My bestfriend, Tsubasa Andou, just gave me with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. I stared at him for a minute before kissing my girlfriend again.

"Natsume, why don't you do that to your apartment?" I heard him asked.

"Mind your own business pal." I said. I swear I saw a vein popped out of Tsubasa's head. He's definitely angry. I shouldn't have said that. After all, I'm making out in his apartment. Get it? In HIS apartment.

'Tsk. I'm giving you five minutes to finish your make-out session. Just no sex please. I just changed the sheets" I saw him shuddered. I cocked my eyebrow and stopped with what I am doing.

"Who are you to order me?" I said a bit angry.

"Ugh, the owner of this apartment?" He said. I sighed and I focused again my attention to my girlfriend.

"Babe, you have to go. I'll just call you when I'm available" I said.

"Sure babe. Let's continue this hopefully by tonight?" She winked and gave me a peck on the lips. She gathered her things and I led her to the door.

"Bye Nat." She said as she blew me a kiss. I waved at her before shutting down the door.

"Seriously Natsume. That was what? Your third girlfriend for this week? Don't you pity those poor girls. I mean, seriously, you treat them as your toy."

I gaped at him. I just stared at him like he grew two heads or something.

"What are you talking about? Are you okay? Are you sick or something?" I frantically asked. It was just so weird. My buddy & my co-playboy is lecturing me on my treatment with girls.

"Idiot! It's because I realize that girls are important and they should be treated with utmost care and respect." He said again. Then, he whacked me in the head. Tsk. Such great friend.

"That hurts you moron!" I shouted at him & touched for any bump in my head.

'Tsk" I hissed. I thought of the possible reasons that can change his attitude towards girls. After a minute of thinking, I've come to a worse conclusion ever.

"Tsubasa, are you...dare I say it...in love?!" I asked. He blushed. Bull's eye huh.

"So, who's your new toy? Do I know her?" I inquired. Tsubasa glared at me.

"She's not a toy!" He shouted.

"Geez. Sorry pal. So, who's the girl?" I asked again.

"Her name is Misaki Harada. She's my classmate." He said.

"Anything special about her?" He shook his head and I saw him smile.

"She's just different" He uttered.

"You're really in love huh" I stated. If possible, he just blushed even more.

"Natsume, I'm visiting her tomorrow. Would you like to come?" He asked. I blinked at him. Why would I come? What am I? A fucking chaperon?

"I'll pass." I said. He gave me this very sad look that I had to avert my eyes.

"Natsume, I'm meeting her family. I'm nervous and I need back up. Please Natsume come with me."

'Tsk. You're so pathetic" I said.

"I'll treat you in lunch for one month. How's that?" He offered. I thought of his offer and it doesn't sounds bad.

"Make it two months" I said.

"One month and two weeks. You're such a ripped off!" he exclaimed.

'Tsk. Fine." I sighed as I finally agreed.

'Thanks man. You're the best! I promised you that I'll do the same to you when you have your serious girlfriend." He literally bounced with joy.

"Not a chance Tsubasa. I'm not planning on settling down you know." I answered back.

"You'll never know Natsume. You'll never know." he said as he left for his room.

* * *

The Next day...

"We're here Natsume." Tsubasa said.

I looked at the house. It was awfully familiar. I think I saw it before. Tsubasa pushed the door bell and a girl with an auburn hair greeted us. My jaw dropped when I saw her. The girl who opened the door is the same girl whom I fell in love with four years ago. She's Mikan Sakura. She looked as shocked as I am when she saw me but she's the first one to gain composure.

"Misaki-neechan, Tsubasa-nii is here." She called. A pink haired girl came rushing at the door. She hugged Tsubasa and motioned for us to come inside. Tsubasa and Misaki were about to enter the house when I realized that Mikan is still staring at me.

"Natsume, do you know her?" Tsubasa asked.

I shook my head and said "No" coldly. I looked at her reaction and was surprised that she didn't even flinched. I was about to enter the house when suddenly a fist came contact with my face.

Mikan Sakura, the girl whom I fell in love with four years ago just punched me straight on the face.

* * *

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
